


It seems you aren't useless after all

by SinpaiCasanova



Series: One shots [18]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Dom/sub Undertones, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Graphic Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinpaiCasanova/pseuds/SinpaiCasanova
Summary: A request from Tumblr for some hate sex between Dark and Jackie.





	It seems you aren't useless after all

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @sinpaicasanova (sfw) & @sinnybunns (nsfw)

"Did you really think I'd give in so easily,  _boy_?" Dark purred into Jackie's ear, twisting his arm a little higher up the small of his back.

"We both know this would have ended in my favor if you hadn't fucking cheated! Fight me like a man, instead of using your powers, you fucking coward!" He spat back, leaving a spray of blood on his lips and chin. He had the superhero pinned face-down against the floor, pressing the weight of his body down against him to keep Jackie immobile.

It wasn't easy to subdue the superhero, and the fight that broke out between them only moments ago was nothing short of a bloodbath. Dark's bottom lip was split and bleeding, dripping down the bit of his chest that was left exposed from his torn dress shirt. His black hair was a tousled mess of sweat and blood, sticking to his damp forehead from the burst of exertion.

And Jackie was just as busted up as his rival, if not more. The superhero was bruised and battered, his knuckles cracked open and his red suit hanging off of his body in ragged tatters. His white teeth were stained with crimson from a few powerful jabs to his jaw, and Dark was fairly certain that he'd broken Jackie's nose from the sickening crunch he heard after the first punch was thrown.

But he held his ground despite the brutal beating he endured, even landing a few critical blows himself, and that was the only reason Dark had even bothered to keep him alive. 

He enjoyed a bit of a challenge, and didn't expect the smaller man to put up such a strong resistance. Now, that doesn't mean that Dark was evenly matched. He could have squashed Jackie like a bug under his boot heel if he really wanted to.

"I'm going to ignore that little quip, and in return, you may keep your arm attached to your body. For now." Dark murmured, his lips brushing against the shell of Jackie's ear. The warm tickle of the demon's breath ghosting against his face was enough to make him shiver involuntarily, and Jackie groaned from the pain that shot up his arm as Dark gave it a sharp twist.

"If you're going to do something, just fucking do it already."

Jackie's tone was just as defiant and hateful as it was in the beginning, and Dark could practically taste the spite in his words as he wiggled against the floor to try and throw Dark off of him.  
Of course, he only managed to succeed in rubbing his ass against Dark's crotch.

The violent display of blood and malice was almost enough to intrigue Dark's sexual appetite, but this little power play between them was deliciously arousing to the demon in every way.

Dark had the upper hand, and he could do literally anything he wanted to the human below him. And on top of that, Jackie was openly challenging him to do his worst. This was a toxic combination just waiting to explode, and Dark suddenly found himself in a curious position.

What would it feel like to own every inch of this human's soul? How satisfying would his cries be as Dark buried himself deep inside of his soft body?

He was about to find out. Whatever Dark wanted, he claimed without question. And right now, he wanted to fuck Jackie until he was sobbing on the floor.

His hand was quick to tangle into Jackie's brown hair, tugging his head back violently as he pressed his lips against the superhero's bruised neck.

A strangled yelp rushed from Jackie's lungs, but it was a mix of pain and surprise from Dark's strange actions. The demon was nipping and sucking at his sore neck, grinding his hardened cock against Jackie's ass.

"The fuck are you doing?!"

"Claiming what's mine. Don't act so coy, darling. You could use an attitude adjustment." Dark growled, releasing Jackie's hair to work himself out of his dress pants. Jackie couldn't move very much, but he could wiggle his body just enough to entice his rival. He didn't mean to at first, but it kind of felt good to be under Dark's thumb like this.

The back of Jackie's suit was torn open by Dark's freehand, his other firmly holding the superhero's arm against his back. Jackie was loudly shouting obscenities at Dark, telling him to burn in hell and that he'd kill him for this, but they both knew that Jackie was surprisingly into this as much as Dark was. He was defenseless and vulnerable underneath a powerful demon, and he couldn't deny that he was incredibly aroused by this.

Dark slid himself back just enough to expose Jackie's ass, sitting up and spitting on his asshole. Jackie flinched at the warm wetness that trickled down to his balls, and before he knew it, Dark had two fingers trusting knuckle deep, working him open in a rushed and rough fashion.

"F-fuck, Dark" Jackie squeaked, his hard cock creating a wet spot against the front of his suit as he leaked pre-cum onto the floor. Dark was only prepping him enough so that he wouldn't tear him open, and Jackie allowed himself to moan as Dark pulled his fingers out and forced his spit-slicked cock inside of Jackie's warm, tight ass.

"Scream loudly for me, boy. I want them all to hear you when you come undone." Dark cooed, grabbing Jackie's unrestrained arm and bending it back to join the other as he began to pound him into the floorboards.

Each thrust pushed a weak whimper out of Jackie, and Dark went harder and faster until the superhero was screaming and coming onto the hardwood flooring under him, creating a mess of blood and cum that stained the front of Jackie's suit.

Dark didn't stop the frantic and brutal thrusting of his hips until Jackie had reached his second orgasm, and by then the superhero was painfully overstimulated and sore, his voice a broken mess of raspy moans and weak whispers of Dark's name.

With a final thrust of his hips, Dark's cock twitched and filled his rival full of warm spunk. Jackie flinched when the demon pulled out, letting the evidence of their encounter run down the backs of his thighs.

Jackie was virtually dead weight, lying limply on the floor as he fought to keep his eyes open.

"Well, it seems you are of use to me after all" Dark said, smirking as he disappeared into a cloud of thick black smoke, leaving Jackie a whimpering wreck on the floor. 


End file.
